My sister and me
by Kbeckettcastle
Summary: The spin off of A different world. Rick and Kate have their hands full with their twin girls Alexis and Lacey. (In a different world Recommended to be read first)


**The twins are nine months old in this one shot. Leave your prompts down below in the review box and also tell me how you liked the chapter.**

 **disclaimer-If I owned Castle the season final would have ended with Beckett being pregnant.**

 **If anyone wants to do my cover art please inbox me.**

 **Thanks for all your help Frank.**

Kate could swear she was hearing an unknown language. In her dream, she was trying to talk to someone, but she couldn't understand them. She knew it was very important, but she couldn't make sense of the words. As her mind slowly started to swim into focus, she realized she was beginning to wake up, and was hearing sounds around her. Finally, Kate woke to the sound of the twins babbling through the baby monitor she looked over at her still sleeping husband. "I guess you're not going to help me get them," Kate said sitting up.

Rick grunted in unintelligible response "Of course." Kate said, pushing back the sheets and rolling her eyes. Kate was half asleep as she headed to the nursery. She could hear Alexis beginning to babble louder. "I hear you, kid, I hear you," Kate said, half to herself, as she was walking upstairs.  
She entered the room to see Alexis using the crib railings to stand, and Lacey was shoving her blanket into her mouth. Kate picked up both the twins and put them on her hip.

She stopped by the fridge to get two bottles for the twins, put them in the microwave for a bit, and then headed back to the master bedroom.  
Kate sat on her bed with the twins "Alright. Who's hungry?" She said, offering the bottles to the twins, but they pushed them away, and Alexis started to cry. She was trying get out of Kate's lap. "We're in an independent stage again, aren't we," Kate asked, placing Alexis on the bed so she could crawl while Lacey reached out for the bottle that Kate had placed on the bedside.

Kate noticed Alexis had crawled over to Rick, and was using his arm as a stand for her wobbly little legs. "Trying to wake daddy up, kid? Good luck with that." Alexis let out a big squeal. "Well, that's one way to do it."

Rick started to stir, as Alexis sat on the bed waiting for him to turn over, but when he didn't, Alexis squealed again. "Alright, pumpkin," Rick said half sleep while turning over.  
"You can stop your squealing, I'm up now," Rick said, and groaned as he was picking up Alexis. When he sat up, Alexis started to cry. "But by all means, start crying."  
"She's going through her independence phase," Kate told Rick. "I hope it doesn't last long," Rick said sadly. "Good thing we had two, now pass." Rick opened up his arms.  
"You tell that good news to my body," Kate said giving Lacey to Rick. "If our daughters weren't in the room, believe me I would." He teased.

Alexis crawled towards Lacey and sat in front of her, reaching out for her bottle and tugging at it which made Lacey release the bottle and start screaming and crying.  
Rick and Kate sighed and groaned. The twins had been fighting for weeks. Who knew babies could be so physically violent, relatively. Alexis picked up the bottle and started to drink from it, which made Lacey scream more.

"You know, before you brought the girls in here, I was dreaming that we were on a beautiful, desert island. We had waiters to bring us whatever we needed. Good food for us, and small bikinis for you. It was a paradise."  
Kate responded and asked. "Oh really? And where were the girls in this wondrous dream of yours?"

Rick gave her a perfect poker face and told her. "Um, they were locked up in a sound-proof room, with lots of bottles of breat milk to keep them happy. Miraculously, they didn't soil their diapers. Not even once. Plus, someone must have lost the key for the room they were locked in. Like I said, paradise." Rick looked at her, very innocently, and then, after about 10 seconds, his face got a very mischievous grin on it.  
"Rick! That's terrible!" She paused. "Although I do like the idea of wearing a bikini agin, and relaxing and sleeping on a desert isle."

"Kate, you were gorgeous, just likeyou always are." Rick put Lacey over his shoulder. He rubbed her back, trying to calm her down. When Alexis had finished, she starts chewing on the bottom of the bottle.  
It was going to be another long day.


End file.
